Nur Sex oder mehr ?
by secret2013
Summary: GSR mit ein wenig Nick im Hintergrund. Interessant ? Nun ja, wer Dreier nicht so mag, sollte es lieber nicht lesen.


Also auf Adult-ff gab es vor einer Weile eine Geschichte in der Nick Grissom und Sara in dessen Büro erwischt. Daraus ergibt sich dann ein Dreier mit Nicks Wunsch das zu wiederholen und Saras Einwand, aber mit Grissom.

Ok, also jeder ist gewarnt und liest es auf eigene Gefahr.

* * *

Nur Sex oder mehr ? 

Als Grissom durch Labor lief hörte er eine laute Diskussion zischen Sara und Nick.

Anscheinend ging es um ihr Treffen heute Nacht.

Hoffentlich hatten sie es sich nicht überlegt, denn Grissom hatte sich schon darauf gefreut und wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste er Sara.

„Nick, warum fängst du an über unser Arrangement zu diskutieren? Ich habe dir meine Meinung klar gemacht. Entweder du hältst dich daran oder …"

In diesem Moment sah sie Grissom und lächelte ihn an.

„Bleibt es bei heute?"

„Ja, von mir aus. Bei dir ?"

Sie nickte.

„Nick ?"

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns."

Als Sara den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sie Grissom an Nick.

„Nick, wenn ihr beide allein sein wollt, dann sag es mir. Ich will nicht aufdrängen."

„Nein, es ist eher das Gegenteil."

Bevor Grissom fragen konnte, war auch Nick verschwunden.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn das?

X

Als Grissom ein paar Stunden später an Saras Tür klopfte war er aufgeregter als sonst.

Ein Teil der Erregung war sicher, dass er nicht wusste was ihn erwartete, ein anderer Teil konnte es kaum erwarten mit ihr zu schlafen.

Sara öffnete ihn und zog ihn schnell in die Wohnung.

„Die Nachbarn und außerdem habe ich kaum etwas an."

Grissom konnte ihr nicht widersprechen. Sie trug ein kaffeebraunes Neglige, das alles verbarg, aber gerade deshalb die Phantasie anregte.

„Du siehst sexy aus."

„Danke. Willst du es dir bequem machen? Ich habe im Schlafzimmer schon vorbereitet."

Grissom kannte den Weg und fühlte sich in eine Art Haremsraum versetzt. Schleier, orientalische Lampen und Motive überall.

„Was hast du geplant?"

„Eine Menge. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann sie ihn zu küssen. Nach einer Weile spürte er ihre Zunge und öffnete den Mund.

Grissom zog sie noch enger an sich heran und lies sich von ihr küssen. Mit seinen Händen fing der an ihren Po zu kneten. Als sie aufstöhnte gab er ihr einen Klaps und genoss den überraschten Aufschrei.

„Wo ist Nick?", fragte Grissom als sie beide Luft holen mussten.

„Er hat einen Schlüssel und weiß Bescheid. Zieh dich aus und legt dich aufs Bett. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Das lies sich Grissom nicht zweimal sagen. Er zog sich aus und sah wie Sara den Raum verdunkelte. Nun waren nur noch zwei kleine Lampen an und die geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre wurde dadurch nur verstärkt.

Als er sich ausgezogen hatte, legte sich Grissom aufs Bett und wartete.

Er fing an sich selbst zu berühren.

„Nein, nicht. Das mache ich schon. Entspann dich."

Sara kraulte aufs Bett und nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und strich leicht darüber.

Grissom schloss die Augen und fragte sich wo Nick blieb. In diesem Moment hörte der das sich die Tür öffnete.

Mist, dachte er. Ich hätte Sara eigentlich gern für mich allein gehabt.

„Sara, Nick ist da."

Sie nickte, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ja, ich weiß. Nick weiß was er zu tun hat. Oder ?"

„Ja", klang es aus der Ecke.

Grissom sah, dass sich Nick in den Sessel setzte.

Auf seinen fragenden Blick erklärte ihm Sara ihren Plan.

„Nick darf zu sehen. Nicht mehr. Bist du böse?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sara lächelte.

„Sag es laut damit Nick es auch wirklich versteht."

Jetzt verstand Grissom.

„Nicky, du bleibst dort sitzen. Verstanden."

„Ja."

„Wie bitte ?"

„Ja, Boss."

Sara wusste wie sie seine Erregung weiter steigern konnte, dachte Grissom.

Heute Nacht gehörte sie ihm und er würde Nick zeigen was er mit ihr machen würde.

„Sara."

„Ja, Boss ?"

„Du machst dass sehr gut. Aber für den Moment ist es genug."

Sein Penis war inzwischen hart und geworden. Auch Sara fühlte es und sie legte sich zu ihm.

Grissom schob sein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel und lies sie seinen Penis spüren. Aber noch wollte er sie ein wenig hinhalten. Er begann ihre Brüste zu küssen und zu lecken.

Dann richtete er sich etwas auf und nun lag Sara auf dem Rücken. Sie sah wundervoll aus.

„Sag mir was du willst? Wo soll ich dich berühren?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Gemeinsam rieben sie Saras Clitoris bis Sara keuchte.

Aus der Ecke hörte Grissom ein ersticktes Geräusch.

„Nicky?"

„Ja Boss ?"

„Berührst du dich selbst?"

„Ja", stöhnte Nick. Er hatte einen sehr guten Blick auf das Paar und wäre gern an Grissoms oder Saras Stelle. Stattdessen saß er hier allein.

Grissom wusste genau wo und wie er Sara berühren musste. So dauerte es nicht mehr lange und Sara krallte sich mit der anderen Hand im Laken fest und sie stöhnte laut. Sie erlebte ihren Höhepunkt und zwei Männer sahen ihr dabei zu.

Langsam beruhigte sich Saras Atem. Sie spürte wie sich Grissom auf sie legte und langsam in sie eindrang.

„Ist es ok?", fragte er leise.

Statt einer Antwort schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn und zwang ihn mehr in sie einzudringen.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen und bewegten sich nicht. Sie genoss seine Größe und fühlte wie hart er in ihr war.

„Jetzt", sagte sie und Grissom begann sich zu bewegen.

Sara krallte ihre Hände in seinen Hintern und folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Sie wusste, dass er es mochte wenn sie mit ihm sprach.

„Baby, du bist der beste. Oh ja, noch einmal. Tiefer."

Sie hielt den Atem an und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Sie war fast schon wieder soweit.

„Oh Gott, ich halte es nicht länger aus. Griss, schneller. Bitte. Mehr."

Seine Stöße wurde schneller und sein Atem immer lauter.

„Du bist unersättlich. Oder ?"

„Ja, ich will immer mehr."

Grissom war fast am Ziel.

„Sara, schau mich an. Komm mit mir."

Er fuhr zog seinen Penis etwas heraus, nahm ihre Hand und legte sie zwischen sich.

Als sie begann sich zu reiben, drang er wieder tief in sie ein und der Druck brachte sie zum Höhepunkt. Sie schrie auf.

Ein letztes Mal stieß Grissom zu.

Als er sie aufstöhnen hörte, kam er ebenfalls zu seinem Höhepunkt und er lies sich auf sie fallen.

X

Nick hatte die Schreie und das Stöhnen gehört. Seine Hose war inzwischen offen und er hatte seinen Penis in beide Hände genommen. Er rieb ihn frenetisch und verschaffte sich endlich Erleichterung.

X

Grissom rollte sich von Sara runter.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Mmm sehr. 2 Orgasmen sind für den Anfang nicht schlecht."

Sie lachte auf als sie Grissoms Blick sah.

„Keine Angst Baby. Für den Moment bin ich zufrieden."

Mit leiser Stimme fragte er:

„Was ist mit Nick? Ich meine, wenn du willst, ist er sicher bereit."

Statt einer Antwort schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

„Ich brauche Nick nicht. Und ich will nur dich. Ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht an ihm interessiert bin."

Grissom erinnerte sich daran wie sehr es ihn angemacht hatte, Nick und Sara zusammen zu sehen und wie sehr ihn auch Nick mit seinem tollen Körper gefallen hatte.

Aber von sich aus wäre er nie auf diese Idee gekommen, es hatte sich an diesem Abend einfach so ergeben.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich nur deinetwegen auf diese Sache eingelassen. Ich dachte, dass du Nick willst. Und mich. Ok, uns beide."

Sara hatte sich zu Grissom gedreht und sah ihn an.

„Und war machen wir nun mit ihm?"

„Ich bin doch der Boss hier, oder?"

„Nicky, wir wären gern allein."

„Aber ich dachte wir drei."

„Nein, ich teile nicht gern. Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt. Tut mir leid, aber das war's."

Nick stand auf.

„Und legt den Schlüssel auf den Tisch. Du wirst ihn nicht mehr brauchen."

X

Eine Weile später hörten sie den Knall der Wohnungstür.

„Ich schätze er wäre gern geblieben.", sagte Sara.

Grissom strich über ihren Rücken und dann blieb seine Hand auf ihrem Po liegen.

„Das glaube ich gern. Aber ich will dich ganz für mich allein heute Nacht."

Sara wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er nicht „heute Nacht" hinzugefügt hätte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn umstimmen konnte.

Sie hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit und die würde sie nutzen.


End file.
